The present invention relates to a fluid filtration and dispensing system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a filtered fluid dispenser that allows selection between the flow of filtered and unfiltered fluid by positioning an actuator that also serves to house a filter.
Fluid filtration devices have been developed for applications not requiring the scale or volume needed by municipal or industrial applications. Such devices range from those located at the xe2x80x9cpoint-of-usexe2x80x9d (e.g., the spigot of a kitchen sink, gravity-flow dispensers such as water pitchers, and low-pressure dispensers such as sports bottles) to the generally bulkier xe2x80x9cpoint-of-entryxe2x80x9d units hidden from view within the plumbing of a home or office.
While a particular application may require the availability of both filtered and unfiltered liquid, current devices may not readily allow the user to select between filtered and unfiltered flow. For example, existing point-of-entry units generally provide filtered fluid to all points-of-use within a dwelling or building regardless of whether filtered fluid is needed at each location. Existing point-of-use systems provide filtered fluid at specific locations, but may not allow selection between filtered fluid and unfiltered fluid. Some point-of-use systems are installed at the end-of-tap of the faucet assembly provided with a conventional sink. However, these systems tend to be bulky and consume space needed for using the sink. Current end-of-tap systems are generally offset to the side of the tap and may require a large housing to contain the filter media. In addition to consuming needed sink space, these units may not be aesthetically acceptable to consumers.
Accordingly, a need exists for a filtered fluid dispensing system suitable in size and scale for residential or office use. In addition, a system is also needed that allows the user to select between filtered fluid and unfiltered fluid. Even more desirably, there exists a need for a filtered fluid dispensing system that saves space when used with the faucet assembly of a conventional sink.
Objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the following description, or may be gleaned from the description, or may be learned through practice of the invention.
The present invention is directed to a fluid filtering and dispensing system. More specifically, the present invention provides a fluid dispenser that allows selection between the flow of filtered and unfiltered fluid by positioning an actuator that also serves to house a filter. The system may also be resealably connectable to a conventional faucet assembly so as to allow for convenient selection of either filtered or unfiltered water flow. The actuator may be variously configured with a control valve that is, in turn, connectable to a conventional supply source, for example a conventional faucet, to provide a filtering fluid dispenser for such conventional supplies that occupies and operates within a minimum of space and can be conveniently located about the spigot to maximize the usable area available with a typical sink.
The dispensing system according to the present invention includes an unfiltered fluid inlet through which unfiltered fluid may be supplied to the dispensing system. Unfiltered fluid may exit the dispensing system through an unfiltered fluid outlet. A filtered fluid outlet is included, by which filtered fluid may exit the dispensing system. The unfiltered fluid inlet, unfiltered fluid outlet, and filtered fluid outlet are all in fluid communication with the control valve which is mechanically actuated by the actuator.
In one embodiment, the actuator is movable in a first plane of movement from a position wherein the control valve is closed to a position wherein unfiltered fluid is dispensed from the system. The actuator may be positionable to at least two positions in the first plane so that two different flow modes of unfiltered fluid may be dispensed from the system. The actuator is movable in a second plane of movement that may be, for example, perpendicular to the first plane of movement, to a position wherein the control valve is configured to direct filtered fluid from the system. The initiation and flow of fluid through the dispensing system is thus controlled by positioning the actuator within the first plane or within the second plane. By positioning the actuator, the valve may be manipulated so as to connect the unfiltered fluid inlet with either the unfiltered fluid outlet or the filtered fluid outlet.
A filter is located within the actuator so that in the filtered position of the actuator in the second plane, unfiltered fluid is directed through the actuator and is dispensed out of the filtered fluid outlet. The filter may be selected from a variety of filter media and construction methods depending upon the particular application.
Accordingly, an embodiment of a filtered fluid dispensing system operates as follows: An unfiltered fluid is supplied under pressure to the dispensing system. Upon rotating the actuator within the first plane so as to select the flow of unfiltered fluid from the dispensing system, unfiltered fluid enters the dispensing system through the unfiltered fluid inlet. The fluid then flows through the valve and exits the dispensing system through the unfiltered fluid outlet. The actuator may also be rotated within the second plane so as to select the flow of filtered fluid from the dispensing system. In this mode, unfiltered fluid enters the dispensing system through the unfiltered fluid inlet, flows through the valve, and flows through the filter located in the actuator. Filtered fluid flowing from the filter exits the dispensing system through the filtered fluid outlet.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and appended claims. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.